


Night of the Blood Moon

by Haezeh



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Moon AU, Demons, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haezeh/pseuds/Haezeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Otsukimi Festival was supposed to celebrate the harvest moon and the upcoming yield of the fall, but this festival would not turn out the way. Instead tragedy befalls a small village and thus a new demon was born from the bloodshed. "The Legend of the Blood Moon" may be just a fairy tale to the children it is told to but to those who know the truth it is a sad story of a lonely demon trying to find his reincarnated lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, ya'll know I'm gonna drop money on those Blood Moon skins. 
> 
> Just a little two-shot that came to me while I was getting my hair cut. I really love all my League ships, there's just not enough fanfictions to do them true justice. I'm remedying that. 
> 
> This first chapter is more of the legend of how Yasuo became Blood Moon Yasuo. I swear the second chapter will be up soon. Or maybe.... March 7th.... Got SATs soon soooo yeah..
> 
> The first chapter is supposed to read like a fairy tale, but the next will actually hold the story and smut.
> 
> Enjoy~...

Once upon a time in the earlier days of Runeterra, there were the isles of Ionia. Upon said isles lived a ronin and a Wuju blades man in training. They, from different arts, met one day and from that moment the ronin was lost in the strange green eyes of the young blades man and quickly fell in love. Through much wooing and adoration, the ronin finally won the heart of the blades man. Although their relationship was frowned upon by most of the community, which caused them to have to keep it a secret, they were quite happy together. The ronin, having been alone for most of his life, was very protective of the young blades man. Not a single cut could mar his beautiful skin, nor an insult be thrown his way, for if that were to happen the ronin would briskly _deal_ with the issue.

One night several months later, the Otsukimi Festival was held, it was the celebration of the harvest moon. That night the streets were lively with festival goers dancing and singing and the ronin and the blades man were not left out of the fun. The ronin followed the blades man everywhere he went as he showed him all sorts of wonderful things, but the most wonderful thing to the ronin was the man before him. Tonight was the night that the ronin would bring home his true harvest but that would not be the case.

As their relationship progressed, several villagers began to grow suspicious of the two. This was to the point of when some considered following the pair to see if they were doing anything untoward. Unfortunately for the ronin and the young blades man the villagers would succeed in their efforts.

That night of the harvest moon the ronin and the blades man would have no idea of the tragedy that would befall their love. As concealed as they tried to make their relationship seem the ronin couldn’t hold himself back from the beautiful blades man. They were spotted in an alley by a villager; the ronin had stolen the blades man's lips with his own. Unannounced to the pair, the villager went to tell the others of what had transpired.

They were quickly apprehended and torn from each other’s grasp. The Wuju blades man, having been taught that his arts were not to be used in hatred, put up no struggle. The ronin on the other had did not share the same ideals and fought tooth and nail for his lover. They were quickly separated and the blades man was killed in cold blood for being with another man. The ronin upon hearing this news flew into a blind rage. His sword, blessed with his pain and anger, threw wild winds that tore homes to shreds as he slaughtered the entire village. Not a single person was spared. Soon enough he had painted himself as red as the moon above him.

When he found the body of his lover, the ronin wept. So wracked with grief he took the body of his lover to a small pond to clean him from his own blood but what he saw in the pool made his scream. Once dark hair and eyes had been dyed red from blood.

The moon, still high in the sky, heard the sound. It judged the ronin, searching his heart for the source of his pain. During that night alone the blood moon felt an ounce of pity and appeared in front of the ronin and said:

_Do not cry little one, I will bring your lover back. Like the cryophoenix of the north, he will be reborn each time he dies. But you must pay._

The ronin, so bereft with anguish, quickly took the offer without hearing what the moon desired. The moon obliged without judgement and fulfilled its side of the deal. A powerful magic spread over the land and somewhere a baby was born with the same strange green eyes the ronin fell in love with. The moon then turned to the ronin and said:

_You who have killed innocents in cold blood will now become as cold as the blood that runs through your veins._

Before the ronin could ask what the moon meant, he felt a great pain fill him. He ran to the small pool, as a searing pain consumed him. He knelt by the water but found that it's cold tendrils gave no relief. Instead he watched himself transform into a ghoulish figure. His dark eyes changed to that of pale blue and his hair was now permanently blood red. He watched his hands grow long claws that could easily tear through meat just as his sword could and sharp teeth to rival those of the Greater Murk Wolves of central Runeterra.

When the transformation was done and the pain had subsided, the moon left armor and a mask in front of the ronin. It looked like a festival mask but more morbid, as it very closely resembled the faces of demons from stories he heard as a child. As for the armor, it was well crafted steel bound with leather and painted black with accents of crimson and gold. Then the moon said:

_For all the lives you have taken you will wander Runeterra for eternity, loveless and alone. Until the end of time will you search for your lover. He will fear you, he will not know you. Your blade is stained with the souls of those you have slaughtered and it will only crave more._

The moon then took the rest of its energy and it filled the ronin, turning him into a true monster. No emotions lingered in him but those of anger and hatred. The demon could now feel only the anguish he felt upon hearing the news of his lover’s death. An ugly thirst for blood clouded him as he donned the mask and picked up his blood soaked sword. The last drop of solace he held in his dark heart was the thought of finding his lover once again and to hold him in his arms. The demon would kill all those who dared to stop him. No one could get in his way now.

The moon, exhausted from all the effort, returned to the sky drained of the crimson that gave it its power. It’s pearly white glare softly danced across the whole of Runeterra while it watched the demon begin its journey.

_This is the curse of the Blood Moon._

**Author's Note:**

> Master Yi is such a cute uke. Please check out sniper1foot's tumblr they got them good shit, all the Yisuo you need. *dabs out*


End file.
